Vehicle seats having built-in child seats or provisions for infant or toddler seats are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,533,176; 4,540,216; 4,756,573; and 4,900,087. One problem with the child seats disclosed in the prior art patents is in the manner of attaching the child restraint harnesses and the child seat. The prior art generally connects the harnesses of the restraint system, more commonly referred to as seat belts and shoulder harnesses, to the frame for the child seat. Connection of the restraint system to the child seat frame may create an unsafe condition in a collision. The child seat frame under weight of the child in a collision may break free of the vehicle seat to permit the child and child seat to move freely within the vehicle interior creating a dangerous condition.
Further the prior art patents do not laterally support the child's head. This is especially bothersome when the child carried by the seat is sleeping and the head has a tendency to slump sideways.